Different
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Companion to "Kinda, Sorta". What happens when Letty shows up at the garage the next day? Read and find out! Short!


**Different**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dang! So I couldn't resist! I think I'm going to get a lot of shit for writing this, but my fingers would not behave! I'm sorry!<strong>

**Here's a part two. A little shorter than the last one!**

##

* * *

><p>It was a quarter past 10 when she sauntered into the garage, and if Dom thought she was hot before, he needed an extinguisher for his eyes today.<p>

She walked in, wearing a wife beater, a pair of oversized khaki cargos, her hair piled messily on top of her head and an 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' smirk as she came to stand in front of him.

"This is different." He snorted, raking his eyes down her chest to her curvy hips.

"Really? You look the same." She joked, walking around him to great the other guys in the garage.

"Who's this?" Dom's father asked, coming out of the office as a customer waved goodbye.

"This is Letty, Pop. She just moved here from Puerto Rico and she's our newest grease monkey." He grinned, as his dad smiled genuinely back at her.

"I don't know Dominic. She don't look like a grease monkey. She's too pretty."

"Wait until you see me take apart an engine block. Then we'll see who's pretty." She countered, making the elder Toretto laugh. His voice was almost as baritone as Dom's.

Almost

"Leticia Ortiz, sir. Thanks for letting me hang in your garage today." She smiled, offering her hand to him. He shook it gently, turning her delicate hands over to inspect them.

"She's not lying Dom. Look at these hands. Perfect mechanic hands." He complimented and Dom shook his head as she blushed.

Walking away, Letty looked after him before sighing.

"I think I'm in love with your dad." She teased, looking up at Dom as he motioned her over to his car.

Popping the hood, he replied back, "Only Toretto you have to worry about is me. My dad is off limits."

"Damn, and he's so much hotter than you. Has way more game." She snickered.

##

Letty had spent hours gushing under the hood of Dom's car, and he was half awed, half annoyed.

He loved that she was so enthusiastic about the vehicle and that she was obviously knowledgeable about her shit, but he wanted alone time. His dad sat in the office, door closed as he was finishing up the last of the day's paperwork, when Letty slid from underneath his car, sweat soaked and grease stained.

When she stood, turning to deposit her tool back into the tool box, Dom grabbed her, pulling her out of earshot of his dad.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, trying half-heartedly to struggle out of his embrace. "Your dad is right there dumb ass."

"So, he can't hear or see us."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, you're gonna be a good girl and be very," he started punctuating his words with kisses down her neck, "Very. Very. Quiet." And she squirmed as he lay her down on top of a set of old car seats.

"You're gonna be the one that needs to be quiet." She countered, sliding her hands up his shirt to caress his chest with her bare hands.

Dom settled himself between her legs as he ravaged her mouth, grunting as he felt her move underneath him, teasing his erection through his coveralls.

"Play fair, Letty." He whispered to her.

"Like you play fair, you mean?" She asked, rolling her hips beneath him again as she bit his earlobe gently. He was torn between thinking this was a big mistake to start here, and thinking that it was the smartest move he'd ever made.

He snaked his hands around to her bottom and pulled her firmly into him, smiling at her gasp. Letty was being tortured. The way he felt between her legs, as his erection hit her in the right places, made her mind say screw the other Toretto, this one was what she needed, but she couldn't do this here, like this.

Her father had taught her way better.

"We need to cool it Dom." She said with authority, and Dom knew he was certainly not getting any real nookie for the evening. Sighing he sat up, pulling her with him.

"So what now?" he asked, his hands gliding into her hair, pulling her towards him for a quick kiss.

"I dunno. I have shit I need to get done. Homework. I'm supposed to do some shit with Mia tonight." She remembered, thinking about the double date they'd had to reschedule.

"Umm hmm. Well afterwards, you should come by the house and hang out. You can sleep over." He hinted, knowing his dad would be knocked out and that she could tell her grandmother she was staying with Mia.

She eyed him pensively.

"You don't even know my middle name. You think I'm that easy?" she asked. He recoiled, caught off guard by her change in demeanor.

"You're a fucking trip. First, we're having a good time in the garage, we follow it up with some fooling around. I invite you over tonight to hang and you act like I'm gaming you."

"Well aren't you? I've heard what they say about you, you know. 'Dom let's um suck um then he fucks um' and then he's on to the next one." She countered.

"Do me a favor, don't say 'suck or fuck' in a sentence together. You're turning me on, Letty."

She rolled her eyes at him, getting up.

"Hey," he stopped her, grabbing her hand, "I'm not gaming you. If you want, we can just talk all night. I'm cool with that."

"I'll see what I can do to clear my schedule." She flirted, pulling her hand free and walking out before yelling goodbye to Mr Toretto.

His father came out of the office 10 minutes later, finding Dom sitting on the seats, staring at the ceiling.

He laughed at him softly.

"You got it bad, son."

"What you mean?" Dom asked, looking at the man he cherished and looked up to more than anything.

"Leticia. She's different, huh?"

"You can tell that just from meeting her once?"

"Couldn't you?" his father countered. Dom nodded his head.

"Yea, scary ain't it. Known the girl for less than 48 hours and you're trying to figure out how you never knew you were missing her, huh?" his father smiled knowingly. He knew Dom was a player, knew he had a way with the women. Tony had been a lot like Dom, in some ways worse, when he had been growing up. When he'd met his late wife all of that changed.

"Be careful Dom. She's only 17 and you're almost 20. And know that as men, we love extremely different than women do. They love all unconditionally and full throttle, never take their foot off the gas. We love with our foot on the break, easing it off a little at a time as we accelerate. Be careful." His dad advised.

"Why we having this talk now?" Dom asked, curious at his father's implicit accusation.

"Because you have that look now." His father replied standing and walking away. "I'll see you at home for dinner."

Dom sat thinking about his dad's words.

Love?

Was he outta his fucking mind?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...I'm sure of it...<strong>


End file.
